


Death in the pool..

by N_The_Loner



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Freeform, Multi, OC, Party killer, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_The_Loner/pseuds/N_The_Loner
Summary: THIS IS A FREE WRITE BASED ON A IDEA THIS IS NOT REAL I WAS BOREDALL OF THE CHARACTERS ARE OCSTW DEATH AND DROWNING AND DRINKING
Relationships: OC/OC





	1. Chapter 1

Ns POV:  
I woke up on the couch.. What happened last night? I tried to get up.. I stumbled though. How drunk were we? Im at a house.. Of my friends perhaps. I sigh. I have a massive headache. Ouch. I got up.. Err forced myself to. I walked around. I saw people who I didn't even know! I walked past the huge window. Wait.. Thats the window to the pool. I looked out. WHAT THE HELL?! SOMEONE WAS IN THERE LAYING FACE FIRST IN THE POOL?! Wait.. I know that hair. I start shaking. My friend, F. Is dead inside of the pool. I remember yesterday he fell asleep in the house with his girlfriend.. Screw it. Im running out there. The suns hot but whatever. I shake his head. No response. I grab him and put him on the concrete. I push his chest down. Its cold and wet. Im freaking out, This cant be happening, Not now! This has to be just a creepy dream right?.. I push one more time. F is.. Dead?.. He cant be. Theres no way.. I look around in panic, phone anywhere?! untill something catches my eye behind him. His bare back has a big cut.. Well, enough to slip a knife in at least.. Who would do this?! I hear something as tears stream down my cheek. Someones are at the huge window. Its my best friend, E... Who was really close to F.. He comes outside "W-Wh" He stutters. "F.. Someone killed him.." I say. He trys to hold back tears. I feel so bad.. "Get a phone.. We need to call the police." I say to him. He nods. He goes in, wiping his tears to call the police. F's cold body sits in my lap.. Poor guy. Who would do this.. As more people in the house start to wake up, the more people realize F is dead. His girlfriend was most hurt. She couldnt bare to see him like that. Everyone woke up, but S, My Ex-Crush was no where to be found. Wonder where he could be...Its his own house anyway. I hear police sirens. And police bust through the door. They rush to the pool. And come to me. "Hello miss, This is the body that has been reported?" I nod. "We will investigate this area. Please get all citizens off this ground so we can start"the Cop says. I nod and slowly move F's body off of my own. I get to my feet and got everyome out and most of the people expect for me, E, and K. K is my other best friend. She was losing it. She was terrified since she loved F very much. "Hey have you guys seen S by any chance. I haven't seen him anywhere." I ask. E and K shake their heads. Weird. "Hey guys...?" K trembles as she asks. We loook at her. "W-What happens if one of the people at the party k-killed F..?" She asked again. "I dont know.." E tremblingly replied. "Someone did kill him. When I was holding him, there was a cut in his back. So someone mustve stabbed him, wait for the wound to stop bleefing and throw him in the pool to make it look like he drowned." I say. They look at me like I was a lunatic. "But who..." K asked. "We dont know.." I say. "Guys lets please just talk about this later, I K-Know its not the best idea but lets really just let the police do their investigation and we can find out tomorrow. Alright?" E says. We nod. Well, Thats that. F's dead.. Offically.  
[End of part one]


	2. Investigation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we start to learn more, we start to suspect more people.

I sigh. Its 2:20 PM of the next day and i got no sleep last night.. The cop told us to meet there at 2:30 PM to discuss what the hells happening. Sometimes i wish this was all a dream but.. no. Someone really killed him. And here it is. The house of.. of.. of disgrace! I wish this party never happened! The image of his cold body haunts me.. Why was I put in this situation! I walk towards the house. I see K, E, and the cop. And S is there this time. "Ah. Hello." I say. They all greet me with hi's and hello's. S gives me a weird look. Hm. Wonder why. I feel like the world is caving in on me.. argh. "Yes, so. We have found a few things: We found a knife in one of the pool drains, covered in blood. We als-" The cop started. "Whoa Whoa Whoa! If you found a knife, Why didnt you decode the fingerprints?!" K exclaims. "Well, There was no fingerprints found. The killer mustve cleaned it off with something. Anyway. We also found strings of blonde hair on the floor." The cop said. Blonde hair, blonde hair. S and K have blonde hair. But F also has blonde hair so it could be his too. "We found scraps of black clothing at the bottom of the pool," Cop said. "So that means F might have fought the killer back. If we could find whoever wore black clothing at the party and compare the pieces and find out the killer maybe." I said. The cop nodded. "We found something in F's hair. it was a small paper note. It read "I dont wanna die. Please!"." The cop added. I widened. "A killing tatic?" K asks. "The killer must have a tatic that their   
victims last words are written on a card and near them." S says. Thats exactly what could have happened. "Was there anything on the card besides that?" I ask. "Yes, There was "serpent" At the back of the Card. Bingo. S's family name were named "the serpents" Because of their wild habits. The cop held up the card. As I inspected the card.. I noticed that the handwriting was an awful lot like S's handwriting. S is the killer?! "S, Isnt that YOUR handwriting?" I ask. "And isnt YOUR family named after serpents?" He begins to sweat. "And Isnt YOUR whole closet full of black   
clothing" He nods. "Dont YOU have ink that makes anything disappear from smudges to foood stains?" I read him like a book. He HAS to be the killer! "And dont you have Blonde hair?" I finally say. "Court room. You. Me. N. K. Cop. Judge." E says. E was angry. Cop nods. Looks like we found our culprit.


End file.
